Él es un Manipulador
by LoveTruPanersForever
Summary: Pan es una chica de 17 años que tras ser expulsada del instituto de Nueva York, Sus padres la mandan a Japón donde es aceptada en Orange Star High School, a pesar de sus desastroso legajo. Pan pensaba que la secundaria iba a ser aburrida pero, tras una advertencia contra él ..No te acerques a su mesa por que va a matarte..
1. Capítulo 1- Un día Raaroo

Narra Pan

La alarma suena a las siete de la mañana, interrumpiendo así mis dulces sueños. Me tapo la cabeza con la almohada, tratando de evitar ese maldito ruido de esa cosa fea. Siempre es lo mismo. Es el reloj vs yo. El que quiere joderme la vida y yo dormir sin que me despierten.

Pero noo, los científicos son capaces de inventar autos voladores, naves espaciales, Capsulas para guardar objetos, perros robot, pero no se les pasa por la cabeza, crear un reloj inteligente que se calle cuando la gente abra los ojos. Jamás. Por lo tanto el reloj gana la batalla y tengo que levantarme a apagarlo.

Me destapo la almohada de la cara con violencia. Me estiro con rapidez, hasta lograr tocar la alarma. La tomo, Y con todo el odio del mundo lo aviento contra la pared. Provocando que se rompa por completo y deje de sonar. Genial. Misión cumplida. Pan 1, reloj 0.

Ahora podré disfrutar de esta tranquila mañana, con paz y silencio.

Cinco minutos después _(pero no se sabe porque la inteligente de pan rompio el reloj)_ Decido levantarme e ir a ducharme, para comenzar las put..lindas clases limpia y fresca.

Luego de darme una relajante ducha, me dirijo hacia mi maleta.

Resumiendo un poco mi vida: Fui expulsada de la Secundaria- No me acuerdo- , Que está en Nueva York, y como todas las escuelas de allí me odian, nos vinimos a vivir aquí, Ciudad Satán, Japón – Me explico?-, Donde me aceptaron en Orange Star High School, Y es por eso que mi ropa está en mi maleta, simple flojera…

Luego de haberme vestido, con unos jeans gris sucio, mi remera Bordo un poco arriba de la cintura, Mis botas negras y mis preciadas muñequeras negras. Me delineo los ojos con un color negro intenso. Peino mi pelo negro, con mechas rosas, hacia un costado. Tomo mi chaqueta negra, que estaba en el sillón y me voy.

Las calles Hacia la escuela cada vez son más largas, Es que no acostumbro a caminar, pero debo hacerlo, porque mis malditos padres no quieren comprarme un auto, digo ¿Pueden creer que siendo la nieta del GRAN Mr Satán, no tenga un auto?.

Según ellos, soy un desastre al volante, opino lo mismo. Ya que, una vez mi papá me quiso enseñar a conducir, todo iba bien hasta que un árbol se me atravesó por delante, Put*o árbol metiche!

Llego a Orange High Star School, El día de hoy es soleado, los pájaros cantan y lo peor de todo es que hace 30 grados de calor, salvo que si te paras en la sombra te agarre frío. O tal vez, sea yo el problema.

Fuera del Colegio es agradable. Tal vez me acostumbre.

Autos lujosos y carros se estacionan en el pequeño estacionamiento que está en la entrada, me da envidia.

Examino cada uno de los autos que se encuentran allí, hasta que uno negro llama mi atención.

Es lindo, elegante y tiene un logo, Me acerco a examinarlo mejor "C.C" ese es el logo de "Capsule Corp", O por Dios es de la empresa de los mejores autos, quizás me haga amigo del dueño de este auto, y este me regale uno…

Intento apreciarlo mejor pero siento un brazo que me retiene, me doy la vuelta para encarar a la persona pero veo a "una nerd"?

- ¿Y tú de que te vas?- Murmura chillonamente, mientras que, de un tirón, logro zafarme de su agarre.

- ¿Disculpa?- Logro pronunciar. La verdad la advertencia me sorprendió mucho. Nunca nadie antes me había prohibido mirar un auto. Quién le da el derecho a esta loca de hacerlo?!

- Lo que escuchaste, si Trunks te ve, va a matarte- Susurra la chica como si fuera que nadie de su alrededor quiere que escuchase.

- ¿Quién es Trunks?- Pronuncio en susurros, tratando de imitarla. Aunque admito que la curiosidad se apoderó de mí.

- Tú..tu no lo sabes, ¿verdad?- Murmura nerviosa, tratando de levantar su lente con los dedos.

- ¿Saber qué?- Pregunto confundida. Que acaso no se da cuenta que soy nueva. Ash que feo se siente ser la nueva.

La chica mira al costado, y su cara se transforma a la de una de horror. Por un segundo me asusto de su cara de horror y me sobresalto. Si hay un fantasma a mi lado debería de saberlo. Pff pero que digo, lo fantasmas no salen de día, ¿verdad?

- Lo siento pero debo irme- Murmura con la cabeza baja y su rostro con una mirada nerviosa y asustada, pero ¿de qué?.

- ¡Espera!- Trato de alcanzarla, pero se escabulle y empieza a caminar rápido.

- No me has... contestado.

Pero ya es muy tarde, se fue. Genial, pero que tipa más rara.

Lugo de que la nerd se escapar, me volteo y choco con unos hermosos ojos azules. Perteneciente a un hermoso chico con pinta de motoquero. Su mirada es penetrante y a la vez fría. Mientras que los chicos a su alrededor con la misma pinta, me miran de la misma manera. Nunca me sentí tan intimidada, pero siempre hay una primera vez, ¿no?. Pues esta es una de ella. Bajo mi cabeza y me dirijo hacia adentro.

El profesor de biología hablaba y hablaba, mientras que yo intentaba no dormirme, la pinta que tenía parecía ser de hippie, pero por la forma en que hablaba y movía las manos parecía de ser gay.

Estuve a punto de dormirme, cuando la campana sonó, al fin!

Tome rápidamente mis cosa y salí de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. Me dirigí a la biblioteca, ya que no tenía amigos y era mi primer día...entiéndanme.

Aunque no me gustan los libros, me gusta la que contienen imágenes, de lugares, paisajes, etc.

Encontré un libro que podía ayudarme, lo malo es que estaba muy alto.

Trate de hacer puntillas para alcanzarlo, pero era inútil, no lo alcanzaba, hasta que salte y este cayó, y me golpeo en la cara.

Pegué un grito de esos que dan las chicas mimadas cuando ven una cucaracha, y varias personas al mi alrededor me mandaron a callar, Genial yo aquí muriendo y ellos pidiendo silencio, malditos idiotas.

Pero al menos conseguí el libro, no?

Me distraje "leyendo", cuando de pronto pasó una chica por mi lado, reconocí aquella mecha azul, en cuanto me di cuenta que era la chica de esta mañana, deje el libro en el primer estante que encontré, y fui rápidamente hacia ella.

La tomé del brazo y la arrastre hacia un costado.

- Suéltame – Decía mientras luchaba, ella a pesar de ser alta, era débil.

Luego de verla "luchar", me paré en seco y me volteé para encararla.

- Mira, solo quiero que me respondas algo, bien.

Asintió y luego la solté.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste hoy?- le pregunté suavemente.

- ¡¿Acaso no lo viste?!- Me gritó haciendo que me sobresaltara.

- ¿Ver a quién?- Pregunté alzando el tono de voz.

- A Trunks! – Gritó.

- ¡¿Pero quién demonios es Trunks?!- Mis nervios estaban subiendo y tenía ganas de romper algo.

- El chico que te miraba hoy…

- El de ojos azules?- La interrumpí.

- ¡Si, ese!

- ¿Qué tiene que ver él con tu desaparición?- Pregunté frustrada, entendiendo una mierda de nada.

- ¿No lo sabes verdad?

- ¡Por segunda vez ¡No! No sé nada- que acaso no sabe que soy nueva.

- ¡Ay debí de adivinarlo!- Dijo golpeándose la frente, y yo estaba pensando que rara es la gente a veces.

- Mira voy a contártelo todo, pero no va a ser aquí.

Iba a contestarle, pero esta se adelantó.

- Mira, uno: por que tocará el timbre y dos:- Dijo acercándose a mi procurando que nadie escuchara- Es peligroso- Susurró. Rodé los ojos ante su dramatización.

- Bueno, entonces cuando toque el segundo timbre, nos encontramos en…

El timbre sonó.

- El baño- Completó.

Iba a responder, pero en un segundo ella desapareció de allí. Suspiré pesadamente y me dirigí a clases.

Este día si que es raro…


	2. Capítulo 2- Empieza el juego

- ¡Tú no lo entiendes!- Me grita la nerd, tirando de mi brazo, y Creo que está a punto de romperlo.

¡Ash, si solo le dije que quería hablar con ese tal Trunks!

- La que no lo entiende eres tú!- Grito tratando de que me devuelva mi brazo. ¡Me lo está rompiendo!- Esto no es una película. No puede ser que ese tal Trunks sea tan malo como dices.

- No es solo malo. Es mucho peor. Él ha hecho cosas muy malas- Murmura entre gritos.

- ¡Si lo que estás tratando de decirme es que es un actor porno. Pues desde ya te diré que quiero ver sus videos!

- ¿Por qué querrías ver sus videos?- Me mira como si fuese un bicho raro. Que idiota, por que dije eso.

- Pues.. porque ¡El chico está que arde! Quién no querría ver sus videos.- Ella sacude la cabeza y luego vuelve a agarrar mi brazo con más fuerza. Que tonta que soy, Dios, ¿Por que no salí corriendo cuando aflojó el agarre?, ¡Me quedaré sin brazo!

- ¡No hables así de él, deberías de tenerle miedo- Me grita con desesperación. ¿Por qué demonios le hable a esta chica?

- ¡No voy a tenerle miedo, ahora suelta mi brazo!- Le grito con enojo.

- Lo haré si me escuchas lo que te voy a decir- Agarra con más fuerza mi brazo.

Acaso dije que esta chica era débil, pues me retracto!

- Está bien, pero suelta mi brazo, Lo vas a romper- y en ese momento me suelta, haciendo que me vaya hacia atrás a punto de caerme, pero la nerd agarra mi brazo y me empuja hacia adelante, recuperando así mi equilibrio.

Suspiro sintiéndome salvada. Cualquier persona en mi lugar le hubiera dicho gracias. Pero no soy de las personas que agradecen.

- ¡Que me sueltes del brazo, Mierda!- Grito tirando con brutalidad mi brazo de las manos de Bra.

Si la nerd se llama Bra, tiene pelo azul y ojos del mismo color, cualquiera diría que podría llegar hasta ser popular con el cuerpo que tiene escondido detrás de esos harapos.

- Está bien, pero antes quiero advertirte algo- Murmura. Frunzo el seño sin entender- Simplemente no te sientes en su mesa. Porque si lo haces va a matarte.

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras de la chica nerd/con-la-posibilidad-de-que-sea-popular-sin-que-use-esos-harapos. Antes de bajar la cabeza y salir del baño de chicas…_Ni modo que sea de chicos…_

¿Qué mierda sucede en esta escuela?

('o' ^( '-' )^ ('o') v( '.' )v (' .' ) ('.' ^( '.' )^ ('.') v( '.' )v (' .' )

Martes por la mañana. Mi humor no es muy bueno que digamos. Suelo entrar en depresión los martes, y más si tengo que levantarme temprano. Lo mismo me sucede los lunes y miércoles, también los jueves, el viernes no, el viernes es para dejarte llevar, y más cuando sales a la calle diciendo _"es viernes madarfakars"._

Me dirijo a mi casillero dando pasos fuertes. Juro que si alguien me habla soy capaz de ladrarle. Saco los libros que necesito para clases y cierro mi locker con tal brutalidad que hago que las personas que están a mi alrededor se sobresalten del susto y me miran como si estuviera loca.

Les dirijo una mirada fulminante y ellos rápidamente vuelven a hacer lo que hacían antes. Pero antes de voltearme, siento como algo o mejor dicho alguien me golpea brutalmente el brazo.

- ¡Acaso no tienes ojos imbécil!- Me volteo decidida a matar al idiota que me golpeo, pero choco con conocidos ojos azules.

Justo frente a mí se encuentra… Trunks. Su mirada pasa a mi desde mis pies a mi cabeza, mientras masca un chicle. Lo examino de la misma manera que él a mí. Borcegos negros, Vaqueros, Chaqueta negra sobre una remera negra de cuello V y Cabello, ¿Lila?, despeinado **(Imagínenselo *w*)** . Una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro al saber que no me asusta. Él arquea una ceja ante mi expresión. Me examina por última vez, hace una bola con el chicle y cuando esta explota, se voltea y se va.

Los rostros de las personas que se encuentran a nuestro alrededor quedaron en total confusión. Y los dos chicos que iban detrás de él, quedaron con la mandíbula pegadas al piso. Me reí ante la acción y luego volteo para ir a la clase de historia.. _hug.. _Con solo un pensamiento vagando en mi cabeza.

¿Por qué una persona tan joven tiene que ser tan misteriosa? ¿Qué ocultará?

('o' ^( '-' )^ ('o') v( '.' )v (' .' ) ('.' ^( '.' )^ ('.') v( '.' )v (' .' )

La hora del almuerzo llegó rápido. Desde entonces mi humor mejoró, gracias al encuentro con Trunks. No lo he vuelto a ver desde entonces. Aún no entiendo porque no me dijo nada cuando le grité. Estoy comenzando a creer que toda la historia sobre Trunks es un invento para asustar a la gente nueva. ¡Malditos! Mataré a Bra si llega a ser así.

Con los pensamientos en mi cabeza me dirijo hacia el comedor, tomo mi almuerzo y me coloco en la primera mesa que se cruza por mi camino.

De tan distraída que iba, no noto las caras de sorpresa de todos. La sala se llena de murmuros, con todas las vistas en mí, hasta algunos señalándome.

¿Qué carajo?

De repente nadie habla. Todo quedo en total silencio. Fue como si detuviera el tiempo. Todos mirando sobre mi hombro con total horror.

Se escuchan un par de pasos y luego una voz:

- Esa es mi mesa, sal de ahí- Una voz gruesa se escucha detrás de mí. No hace falta voltearme para darme cuenta de a quien pertenece la voz.

Sonrío maliciosamente y lo miro por encima de mi hombro.

- Lo siento pero hay dos razones que me lo impiden.- Giro completamente para encararlo- Una- digo levantando mi dedo- la mesa no tiene tu nombre, y dos- Levanto otro dedo- YO llegué primera.

- Me importa una mierda, sal ahora- Sus ojos chispeantes clavados en los míos.

- Oye, tu y tus colegas pueden sentarse, no tengo problema, pero, no me pidas que me vaya, porque repito, YO llegué primera.- Dije enfatizando la última frase.

- Te lo advierto niña, tienes tres segundos antes de sufrir las consecuencias- Dice con un tono de burla. ¡Me llamó Niña! Eso sí que ofende.

- Uno- Dice levantando un dedo y canturreando- Yo que tú salgo- Dice entre medio de una sonrisa llena de maldad y diversión.

- Dos- Dice levantando otro dedo. Está a punto de decir tres, cuando lo interrumpo.

- No te tengo miedo- Levanta una ceja, y de pronto, sus ojos brillan.

- ¿Ah no?- Dice con diversión- ¿Estás segura?- Asiento- ¡Tres!- Levanta un último dedo- ¡Te lo advertí!

Las cosas pasan con mucha rapidez, en un segundo, Trunks me toma del brazo, y en otro, me encuentro en el suelo, contra la pared. Segundos pasan hasta que reacciono que el idiota me agarró y me empujó contra la pared. Llena de furia y rabia, me dirijo hacia una mesa, tomo la botella de leche que se encuentra allí y me dirijo hacia el peli-lila, que se haya sentado en el asiento donde YO me encontraba segundos atrás. Sin pensarlo vierto toda la leche sobre él. Sus labios unidos, mientras la leche chorrea sobre su cabeza. Sonrío en modo de triunfo.

Trunks se levanta lentamente y voltea hacia mí con una sonrisa, haciendo que la mía desaparezca, ¿Por qué demonios sonríe?

- Corre- dice con voz calmada. Frunzo el seño al no entender el por qué de sus palabras, hasta que veo un brillo de maldad y diversión sobre sus ojos. Abro los ojos como plato

- Oh no- Retrocedo y este me sigue.

- Oh si- Vuelve a aparecer una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

Sin más dejo caer la botella de leche vacía hacia un costado, me volteo con rapidez y me largo a correr con Trunks atrás de mí. Tuve suerte en ponerme zapatillas hoy.

Trunks se encuentra a unos pasos detrás mios. Tengo que correr más rápido si no quiero que me alcance. Subo rápidamente las escaleras que conducen al segundo piso y este siguiéndome. Tiro un tacho de basura, haciendo que este lo salte, pero al aterrizar se tropieza haciéndome reír.

Trunks arquea una ceja ante mi atrevimiento de reírme de él haciendo que comience a correr **(él) **con más velocidad. Riendo miro sobre mi hombro y lo veo chocarse con varios estudiante. No soy conciente de que una puerta se abre, cuando concentro mi mirada al frente miro al director con una señora vieja y gorda. Ambos me miran con espanto. La vieja tiene sus manos hacia adelante como si estuviera rogando que pare. En mi acto de frenar me tropiezo pero no sin antes llevarme a la vieja gorda conmigo. ¡Oh mi Dios!

La vieja se tambalea hacia atrás estirando sus brazos como si quisiera volar. Una carcajada se escucha detrás de mí, no hace falta saber de quién es. Me levanto rápidamente para observar con mayor claridad.

De repente uno de sus tacones se rompe haciendo que esta revolotee sus brazos imitando a un colibrí. Una risa se me escapa al verla aterrizar de culo.

Trunks no aguanta y rompe a carcajadas y yo acompañándolo. Mientras que la vieja gorda no para de insultarnos y grita que le duele el culo. Ésta nos mira con rabia y odio. Trata de levantarse. Tira de un lazo colgado del techo procurando que este lo ayude. Oh, Oh, mala idea. El lazo que cuelga pertenece a un cartel de madera colgado en el techo. El cartel se empieza a despegar, mientras que la vieja gorda, se cuelga tratando de levantarse. ¡No resistirá!

- Voy a matarlos- Grita la vieja, mientras que Trunks y yo tenemos clavada la mirada en el techo donde poco a poco el cartel se va despegando.

La vieja sigue nuestras miradas y en ese momento el cartel cae.

Esta grita como una cabra y no se mueve, y de pronto ¡BAM!, el cartel rebota en su cabeza haciendo que vuelva a tambalearse, solo le falta los pajaritos alrededor de su cabeza y esto es una película de risa.

Y por último la vieja cae inconsciente al suelo.

- Auch!- Pronuncia Trunks con un toque de diversión. Una carcajada se me escapa.

El director que se encontraba parado y viendo toda la escena, corre hacia la vieja y la sacude tratando de despertarla. Cuando ve que no se despierta, dirige una mirada fulminante hacia Trunks y a mí. En ese momento dejamos de reír.

- Ustedes dos- Su voz es gruesa y firme- A mi oficina. ¡Ahora!

Oh. .oh….


	3. Capítulo 3- Guerra de Pinturas

Luego de una discusión con el director, acordamos, o mejor dicho él acordó, que echarnos del colegio no sería una lección porque eso sería lo mejor que podría pasarnos, así que nos asesoró un castigo: pintar el salón de artes. Inmediatamente Trunks y yo negamos, pero el director insistió en que si no lo hacíamos llamaría a nuestros padres y los citarías y nosotros no queremos que eso suceda, así que accedimos.

La escuela se encontraba vacía, no encontré a Trunks por ninguna parte. Estaba comenzando a pensar que el maldito se había ido, si eso era así iba a matarlo.

Decidí ir al salón de arte y esperarlo allí. Deje mi mochila en el suelo y me senté sobre una mesa de madera, con latas de pintura, que se encontraba allí. La sala era grande y se encontraba cubierta de papel de diario. Las paredes eran de color blanco.

El sonido de mis uñas chocando con el escritorio hacían eco en la sala y eso era lo único que se escuchaba. Maldito Trunks, ¿Dónde diablos estas?

Me volveré loca si sigo aquí, viendo las malditas paredes blancas.

Me baje de la mesa y comencé a dar pasos venir de afuera. Espere un segundo hasta que la puerta se abrió. Suspiré aliviada, Trunks estaba aquí.

Llegas tarde mi querido amigo- Digo de tono burlón.

Trunks no responde y tampoco me mira, lo único que hace es apoyarse de espalda contra la mesa de madera.

Fui hasta la misma mesa y observé las pinturas. Había ocho latas de pintura y solo cuatro colores. Cada pared llevaban un color, según la profesora de arte, eso era muy llamativo.

Traje la lata verde hacia mí y traté de abrirla, pero no pude. Una risa llamó mi atención. Miré hacia un lado y mis ojos se encontraron con los azules de Trunks, quien tenía una expresión burlona en el rostro, se estaba burlando de mí.

Sosteniendo la mirada de Trunks y con un poco más de fuerza que la de antes, en un segundo la lata de pintura estaba abierta y el sonido de la tapa chocando con la mesa hizo eco.

Trunks negó con la cabeza y miro hacia el otro lado. Me di cuenta que la lata era muy pesada para que yo pudiera bajarla y si se trataba posiblemente la pintura caería sobre mí. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que Trunks estaba observando todo, ya que se estaba riendo.

¿Puedes bajar la lata al suelo?- pregunté tratando de sonar amable. Inmediatamente Trunks la bajo.

Tomé una brocha de la mesa y la hundí en la pintura para luego llevarla a la pared y pasarla con algo de violencia. Estaba realmente fastidiada. Escuché el ruido de las latas de pintura abrirse, y luego se detuvieron.

Lindo trasero- escuché a Trunks decir.

Un comentario de esos y te haré tragar la brocha- dije sin siquiera apartarme de la pared. Me volteé, él se encontraba apoyado sobre la mesa, mirándome con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

¿Piensas hacer algo?- pregunté.

De hecho pensé en dejar que tú hagas todo- sonrió burlón. Rodee los ojos y me fui a la mesa. Tomé una brocha y la puse con brutalidad sobre su pecho. Trunks emitió un gemido debido a mi brutalida.

Pinta- ordené fría.

No quiero – respondió de la misma manera, pero con burla.

Hazlo si no quieres que tu cara quede verde al igual que todo ese pelo bonito- lo miré fulminante y él sonrió.

Está bien tigresa, tu ganas- se levantó y se dirigió hacia la pared que yo estaba pintando.

Ti… ¿qué?- pregunté, él se volteo y se acercó a mí.

Tigresa- murmuro a centímetros de mi rostro.

Y, ¿por qué se supone que me llamas así?- pregunté sin desviar mi mirada de sus ojos.

¿por qué?- Sonrió- Porque eres una chica demasiado sexy y caliente, con la actitud de una fiera- se acercó a mí- pero la palabra fiera no queda con tus grandes pechos, ni con tu buen trasero, en cambio la palabra tigresa le quedan perfectos.

¿a mi trasero o a mis pechos?- pregunté con sarcasmo.

A todo. Sobre todo porque estoy seguro, de que no dejas que nadie te toque- Su aliento chocaba con el mío. Di unos pasos hacia atrás- Dime una cosa… ¿eres virgen?- Dio un paso hacia adelante.

Que te importa- retrocedí. Él sonrió.

¿has besado a alguien alguna vez?- se acercó aún más-

No es de tu incumbencia- traté de retroceder pero choqué contra la mesa. Trunks se acercó y colocó sus brazos sobre la mesa, a mis costados, acorralándome.

Apártate- ordené.

No- sus ojos no se encontraba con los míos, ahora estaban sobre mis labios, mientras que nuestros alientos chocaban.

Apártate si no quieres que…- Me besó

El beso era suave, como nunca antes había besado. Tardé un rato en seguirle el movimiento. No quería hacerlo porque sabía que solo era un juego, pero no pude, su sabor era como caramelo, y me encantaba. El beso duro unos segundos. Trunks me mantenía apretada contra la mesa, mientras que sus manos se deslizaban por mi cintura.

Estuve a punto de colocar mis manos alrededor de su cuello cuando reaccioné. Lo aparté de mí.

¿Qué estás haciendo?- Me alejé de él.

Solo trato de comprobar que lo que digo es verdad- se acercó a mí e intento besarme. Me alejé y rápidamente tome la lata de pintura verde.

Comprueba esto idiota- arrojé la mitad de la pintura verde sobre él. Trunks se sacó la pintura de la cara con la mano y luego me miró. Había un brillo raro en sus ojos.

Deje la pintura en el suelo y lo miré. El ojiazul retrocedió unos pasos hasta llegar a la mesa con pinturas. Tomo la lata de pintura roja y se acercó a mí con una expresión de chico malo y divertido.

Tragué gordo y cerré los ojos inmediatamente sentí chocar la pintura contra mi pecho. Abrí los ojos y miré a Trunks quién contenía su risa mientras me miraba.

Es hora de tu muerte chico.

Corría hacia la mesa y tomé la lata de color violeta mientras que Trunks tomaba la naranja, metí la brocha dentro y comencé a salpicarle la pintura violeta a Trunks. Este hacia lo mismo pero con la naranja y lo tiraba hacia mí.

Yo mantenía mi cabeza hacia el costado procurando que no llegara pintura a mis ojos y Trunks hacía lo mismo. Mis labios estaban unidos mientras que Trunks sonreía. Quise levantar la lata de pintura verde para tirarla sobre él pero resbalé y esta cayó sobre mí. Trunks comenzó a reírse de mí sin parar. Y como buena karateka que soy, pateé sus piernas haciendo que este cayera al piso, haciendo que la pintura naranja cayese sobre él. Ahora la que reía sin parar era yo.

Nuestra guerra pudo haber continuado, pero no fue así, ya que la profesora de arte había entrado al salón y se encontraba mirando la sala con los ojos sorprendidos.

¡Oh mon Dieu!

Y con ese grito francés, llegaba otro castigo.


	4. Capítulo 4- Justo él?

¡Oh mon Dieu!- Grita la profesora de nuevo mientras examina la sala. Trunks y yo nos encontramos parados con la cabeza hacia el suelo esperando otro castigo.

Podemos pintar la otra sal…- me adelanto pero soy interrumpida por la mano de la profesora.

No, no- dice mientras vuelve a examinar la sala- Debo admitir que hicieron un buen trabajo.

Él lo…- señalo a Trunks con el propósito de echarle la culpa, pero reflexiono sus palabras- ¿qué?...-

¿Por qué nos felicita?- se adelanta Trunks con el ceño fruncido.

No estoy felicitándolos, simplemente digo que hicieron un buen trabajo- responde la profesora-

Es casi lo mismo- señalo. La profesora suspira-

Lo que hicieron está mal, pero no del tofo- se dirige hacia la pared y la mira mientras que coloca una mano en su barbilla.

¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido, la verdad que no la entiendo.

¿Qué ven ustedes cuando entran a un salón de artes?- pregunta.

Pinturas aburridas- Digo-

Esas pinturas aburridas, se llaman artes- se para frente a a nosotros con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y señala las paredes- Lo que han hecho aquí ustedes, es ARTE.

Espere un segundo- La paro con la mano y prosigo- está diciendo que esta- dije señalando la pared- salpicadura… ¿es arte?

Correcto- dice con una sonrisa.

¿eso quiere decir que he hecho algo bueno en la escuela?- pregunto con horror.

Creo que sí-

Pues yo creo que usted está loca y esto es una asco- demando

La profesora rueda los ojos y suspira frustrada

- Pero… si usted deja que me valla... Creo que lo pensaré mejor.- propongo

- Bien, pueden irse-. Inmediatamente Trunks y yo agarramos los bolsos y nos largamos como manada-. Pero mañana los quiero aquí!-. Le hago una seña que para mí significa "si" y luego me voy.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La semana pasó rápido. Estamos en viernes. Falta dos minutos para que todo el mundo se pueda largar.

Toca el timbre, y todo el mundo sale corriendo por la puerta, algunos atascándose.

El día de hoy es un día soleado y caluroso. Lo odio, odio el calor.

Veinte minutos después me encuentro en mi casa toda sudada debido al maldito calor. Me dirijo hacia mi habitación y tiro mi mochila sobre la cama.

Me meto en la ducha fría y dejo que el sudor se valla con la relajante agua.

Salgo de la ducha y me coloco unos shorts de jean y una musculosa negra. Me decido por mis botas negras de plataforma, en vez de los borcegos. Bajo hacia la cocina, seguro que mi nana Dorothea está preparando la cena. Siento un olor a huevos revueltos desde la escalera. Entro a la cocina.

Mmm… Dorothea, eso huele incre…- Me paralizo al ver a mi madre con un hombre en la cocina.

Mamá… ¿qué haces aquí?... tan temprano?- tartamudeo por la sorpresa.

Decidí venir más temprano porque quería presentarte a alguien- Mi madre sonríe y luego mira al hombre sentado junto a ella-. Él es Charles…-. Señala al hombre con su mano, este la toma y deposita un beso en ella-. Tu nuevo padre…-

Una furia se apodera de mí en el momento en que mi mamá nombra la palabra "padre". Me acerco violentamente a la mesa y de un tirón del mantel hecho todo al suelo. Retrocedo unos pasos mirando la mirada de sorpresa de mi madre y la cara totalmente fría de Charles.

Este hombre nunca será mi padre- dije apretando mi mandíbula, y con el paso pesado me dirigí a mi habitación.

Cierro la puerta de un tirón, haciendo que el estante de CDs que tenía sobre mi mueble, cayera.

Lagrimas de rabia recorren mis mejilla. Me dirijo al baño y me miro al espejo.

Ojos rojos totalmente hinchados. Siento un dolor punzante sobre mi brazo, dirijo una mirada sobre ella, y noto sangre brotando de mi muñeca, debe ser del momento en que rompí los platos. La paso por el agua del grifo y dejo que provoque dolor pero no tanto como en el que siento ahora mismo. La cubro con una toalla.

Seco mi cara, y mantengo todavía la toalla sobre mi muñeca, buscando el botiquín. Coloco una venda sobre esta, con ayuda de los dientes.

Salgo de la habitación y me tiro sobre la cama. Me coloco los auriculares y tomo la foto de mi padre que yacía sobre mi mesita de luz.

No tardo mucho en que mis mejillas se humedezcan debido a las lagrimas: "¿Por qué me dejaste papá?", susurro, "Éramos tan felices juntos, ¿por qué me dejaste con esta bruja?, por qué?", minuto a minuto me voy quedando dormida.

Fuertes golpes en la puerta hicieron que me despertara.

Abre la puerta mocosa mal criada, voy a matarte **(N/A: ¿Por qué tan mala Videl?)- **Miro el reloj de la pared. Son las nueve de la noche. Sime escapo por la ventana, ¿A dónde iría?

Con los gritos de mi madre no puedo pensar bien.

¡Abre!- Grita mientras golpea la puerta- No puedes esconderte para siempre, tienes dos opciones, o abres, o Charles abre por ti. ¡Y CRÉEME QUE SI LE DIGO A CHARLES QUE LO HAGA, LO HARÁ!

No tenía mucho tiempo entonces. La única opción era escapar por la ventana. Me cambié rápidamente. Me puse unos jeans, cambiando mis shorts, y sobre la musculosa me coloque mi chaqueta de cuero.

Puse un pie fuera de la ventana y me deslice por el tejado.

Cuando estuve por saltar hacia el árbol, me aferre a él como si fuera un koala.

Trate de bajar suavemente del árbol, procurando no lastimarme, pero resbalé y caí de culo hacia los arbustos.

Salí de estos con hojas en el trasero. Me sacudí bien y me eche a correr. No era consciente de adónde iba.

Caminando durante horas, llegué a un bar. Chicos y chicas se encontraban allí. Entraban y salían, todos con ropas estilo rockero. Mi estilo era de una motoquera con mezcla de punk, es decir, mi estilo.

Entre al barman. Algunas personas se encontraban besándose, otras fumaban, bebían, y muchos otros jugando al billar.

Fui hacia el barman y pedí una cerveza, ya que era lo único que había.

Un mal presentimiento recorría por todo mi cuerpo, no sabía ni entendía ¿por qué?, pero mis presentimientos nunca fallan, así que mejor era salir de allí. Me dirigí hacia la salida, pero fui bloqueada por un pecho. Un muchacho de cabellos naranjas y algunas pecas **(N/A: N° 16) **se encontraba en la puerta.

Hola lindura- se acercó a mí. Yo retrocedí- ¿quieres bailar?- por la forma en la que se tambaleaba, no dudaría en que estaba borracho.

N-no, gracias, debo irme- trate de esquivarlo pero este me lo impidió- córrete- ordené.

No sin antes bailar conmigo- Me tomó de la cintura y se acercó a mi rostro, yo me alejé.

Suéltame-. Demandé firme.

No-. El muchacho sonreía burlón.

He dicho que me sueltes, ¡ahora!-. me sacudí en sus brazos.

Y yo te dije que…-

La chica dijo que la sueltes-. Giré mi cabeza rápidamente al oír esa voz familiar.

Oh Dios, de todas las personas que detesto, ¿tenía que encontrarme justo con él?


	5. Capítulo 5- ¿Apostamos nalgadas?

El colorado queda en un estado de shock al ver a Trunks. El alcohol se ha alejado de él y ahora el miedo se encuentra en sus venas. Es consciente de que tiene a Trunks en frente y se ha asustado. ¿Y quién no se asustaba al ver a Trunks?, él daba miedo y tengo que admitirlo, en ciertas ocasiones me dio miedo **(N/A: claro pero cuando tiene short corto, no da miedo, pero de todo modos "TRUNKS QUIERO DURO CONTRA EL MURO Y MACIZO CONTRA EL PISO!")**, pero él nunca lo notó... ¿O lo notó y se hizo el tonto?.. No lo sé pero creo que voy a vengarme…

Lo..lo siento amigo- Tartamudea el colorado- No sabía que era tu chica- Retrocede unos pasos lejos de mí y luego se larga como un cobarde.

¡No soy su chica!- Dejo en claro antes de voltearme hacia Trunks con expresión de odio.

¡No debiste meterte! Lo tenía todo bajo control- Lo que estaba diciendo no era cierto, pero no quería que Trunks creyera que había sido mu salvador, aunque lo había sido, me había rescatado de un pelirrojo borracho y pervertido.

El peli-lila levanta ambas cejas con expresión de no creer lo que estoy diciendo.

¿Estás segura?- Se acerca hacia mí con una expresión relajada. Lleva un vaso de cerveza en la mano- Porque no se noto- Responde con toda la seguridad y luego bebe de su cerveza con tranquilidad.

Estaba esperando el momento exacto para pegarle una patada en las pelotas- Anuncio simulando enfado.

Trunks sonríe. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que no llevaba camisa.

Mi mirada queda clavada en su pecho y en sus músculos. Trunks sigue mi mirada y nota lo que sucede. Vuelve a mí con expresión burlona y sonríe. Su sonrisa llena de humor hace que me avergüence y sus ojos azules me intimiden.

¿Y bien?- Trunks habla luego de beber de su vaso de cerveza. Centro mis ojos en él. El rastro de humor que había antes se ha ido- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunta. No sabía si decirle que había escapado de casa y hacer que me tuviera lastima o simplemente lanzarte un "Que te incumbe".

Decido contarle, después de todo es Trunks, no creo que tenga lastima por nadie.

Escape de casa- El rostro de Trunks se mantiene sin ninguna expresión y su mirada se encuentra pegada en un punto fijo, el cual no puedo descifrar hasta que sigo su mirada y noto que él está mirando mi venda. La tapo con mi otra mano, aunque es algo tarde para esconderla.

Creía que estabas loca- Murmura- Pero no para tanto- Ruedo los ojos con algo de humor. Sé que suena extraño pero amo cuando la gente dice que estoy loca.

No es lo que crees, fue un accidente- Señalo- Estoy loca, pero no demasiado- Afirmo con una sonrisa que es correspondida por la de Trunks.

Ven – No había escuchado lo que él había dicho pero estaba segura de que quería que lo siguiera, así que lo hice. Se me hace difícil no mirarle el cuerpo. Lleva unos vaqueros colgando de sus caderas y se le notaban los bóxers. Además de que no trae remera.

Intento mirar hacia otro lado que no sean sus músculos o su trasero pero no puedo, soy una chica y aunque tenga a Trunks, mi enemigo, delante no puedo no mirarle el trasero. Dios, necesito que me abofeteen así poder reaccionar.

¿Tomas cerveza?- No soy consciente en qué momento se volteó, pero estoy segura que disimuló bastante no haber notado la baba que caía de mi boca. ¡Oh Dios Trunks te odio pero estás malditamente bueno!

Asiento con la cabeza luego de reaccionar.

Dos cervezas- Le pide Trunks al barman que en segundos se los da. El peli-lila me entrega el vaso y me hace una seña para que lo siga. Trato de caminar por la multitud de que gente que salta y me choca, creo que a este ritmo llegaré a donde sea que vamos sin nada de cerveza en mi vaso.

Alguien me choca por detrás haciéndome chocar con la dura espalda de Trunks. Él se voltea y me sonríe con humor. Estoy segura de que mis mejillas se encuentran rojas.

Frenamos en un costado de la sala, donde no hay tanta gente, solo unas pocas que se beben cerveza. Trunks pasa por unas cortinas de tiras que llevaban a unas oscuras escaleras.

¿A dónde vamos?- Pregunto, pero no obtengo respuesta.

Las escaleras conducían al sótano donde varios chicos se encuentran jugando al pool.

-Miren eso. Murmura uno con alegría y sorpresa- ¡Una chica!- Gritan los tres con felicidad.

- muchachos, esta es Pan- Me presenta Trunks.

- ¡Hola Pan!- dicen los tres al mismo tiempo.

- Hola- Levanto la forma de modo de saludo.

- ellos son Derek, Goten y Ryan **(Personajes nuevos excepto Goten XD) **– Los presenta Trunks.

Dereck es un chico rubio, de ojos azules. Un chico muy guapo a decir verdad, y además tiene una sonrisa perfecta, parece amigable. En cambio, Goten tiene el cabello azabache y unos ojos negros del mismo color que su pelo. También es guapo y tiene una linda sonrisa, aunque esta anuncia "Me gusta el sexo". Ryan es el más bajo de todos. Sus ojos son verdes y su cabello anaranjado. Me recuerdan a un muñeco Chucky, creo que voy a mantenerme alejada de él, quién sabe, quizás quiera matarme…

Los tres chicos son muy musculosos y tienen estilo de motoquero que los hace ver muy sexys. Pero Trunks es el más sexy de todos **(n/a: obvie). **Debería golpearme por decir eso, pero la verdad. El chico está que arde, parece que lo hicieron con mucho amor. Por alguna razón los chicos se me hacen familiares, y luego recuerdo que los he visto un par de veces en la escuela, detrás de Trunks.

Trunks me deja parada sin saber qué hacer y se va a buscar un palo de billar. Se acerca a la mesa y en segundos un juego de billar comienza. Me acerco a la mesa mientras ellos juegan y los miro.

Desde el lateral de la mesa puedo ver todo. El peli-lila es realmente bueno en esto. Sabe cuándo debe golpear suave o cuando debe golpear fuerte y simplemente mete una bola. Aunque los otros chicos no se quedan atrás, ellos son igual de buenos, pero Trunks tiene más suerte.

Media hora después del juego aún no termina. Estoy cansada de estar parada mirando como Trunks me te toda las bolas, es obvio que iba a ganar.

Luego de que el colorado intente meter la bola roja, y falle, le toca a Trunks jugar. El inspecciona la mesa por unos segundos. Sus ojos azules pasan por todas las bolas hasta que se centra en la azul. Inclinándose sobre la mesa, con la lengua fuera y un ojo entrecerrado, se prepara para golpear la bola. Mueve el palo hacia adelante y atrás con suavidad, y en el momento que golpea la bola decido hablar.

¿Puedo jugar?- Las miradas de los cuatro chicos se centran en mí. Trunks se levanta de la mesa con el seño fruncido y pregunta:

¿Sabes jugar?-

Em… no exactamente pero puedo intentar- Digo.

No lo creo- Asegura mientras se cruza de brazos.

- ¿Ah no?- Alzo una ceja y Trunks desafiante.

¡Oye rubio, pásame un palo!- Le grito a Derek, que se encuentra en la esquina de la mesa de pool, este se levanta sorprendido y sin atender.

Uy, te han dicho rubio. Al parecer el peluquero hizo un buen trabajo al teñirlo- Anuncia el chico que se parece a Chucky.

Una vez que tengo el palo entre mis manos me inclino sobre la mesa y lo acomodo en mis manos, como había visto que Trunks lo hacía. Entrecierro un ojo para poder apuntar mejor y alzo la mirada hasta encontrarme con el peli-lila, quien tiene una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Seis dólares a que meto la amarilla- Apuesto. Los ojos de Trunks brillan y su sonrisa se extiende. Aunque no muestra los dientes.

O mejor… una nalgada a que no la metes- Apuesta. Derek y Ryan se ríen entre dientes.

¿Qué?- Pregunto creyendo haber escuchado mal.

Si no metes la bola, te doy una nalgada- Dice lentamente, como si estuviera hablando con una retrasada. Rueda los ojos.

¿Y qué si la meto?- Pregunto con algo de fastidio.

Me das una nalgada tú- Responde. Pienso un rato si aceptar la apuesta o no. Hasta que acepto y los cuatro sonríen con maldad, como si estuvieran un plan entre manos.

Trato de no darle importancia y me concentro en la bola blanca y la amarilla.

Me acomodo tal y como he visto hacerlo a Trunks. Saco mi lengua hacia afuera, por instinto, y entrecierro un ojo para poder angular mejor el golpe.

Muevo el palo hacia adelante y hacia atrás preparándome para dar el golpe.

Por el rabillo del ojo puedo ver como Trunks hace una seña, pero no distingo a quién, trato de concentrarme en eso, y cuando estoy a punto de pegarle a la bola alguien choca el hombro haciendo que el palo vaya hacia adelante y golpee la bola blanca que lentamente golpea la amarilla y esta ni se mueve, queda en su lugar debido a que el tiro fue muy débil…

¡Mierda!

¡Ups!, lo siento Pan- Murmura Derek. No respondo por el simple hecho de que estoy en shock. No puedo creer que no la he metido, estaba tan cerca.

Muy bien, creo que debo darte una nalgada- Trunks gira rápidamente la mesa para llegar hasta mí. Retrocedo rápidamente tratando de alejar mi trasero de él.

¿Esto es una broma verdad? El no va a darme una nalgada… ¿o sí?

No vas a darme una nalgada- Afirmo con horror, pero suena como pregunta.

Claro que lo haré, hicimos una apuesta- Afirma con una sonrisa. Me apoyo sobre la mesa de billar utilizándola como escudo de trasero. Trunks se coloca frente a mí.

Voltéate- Ordena firme.

No quiero.

¿Por qué no? Es solo una nalgada- Señala- No me digas que tienes miedo a que yo te dé una nalgada- Hace énfasis en "yo" mientras que sus palabras están llenas de humor.

Claro que no- afirmo con seguridad y fastidio. Yo no le tengo miedo a Trunks

Entonces voltéate y deja de cubrir tu trasero con la mesa- Levanto las manos en señal de "Está Bien". Me alejo de la mesa y volteo el trasero hacia él. Trunks golpea mi trasero con fuerza, pero no hace que me duela.

Me volteo hacia Trunks quien tiene una sonrisa vencedora en el rostro.

¿eso es todo?- Pregunto. La sonrisa de Trunks se esfuma y su seño se frunce. Creo que esto será divertido…

¿De qué hablas?- Pregunta nada feliz.

Dije eso es…- Trato de provocarlo pero me interrumpe.

Se lo que dijiste- Señala- quiero decir que, ¿a qué te refieres?

Me refiero a que golpeas como niña- Trunks alza las cejas mientras que sus amigos ríen- creía que ibas a darme una nalgada más fuerte, no lo sé, ¿qué doliera al menos?- Trunks se encuentra con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. Sacude la cabeza y reacciona.

Pues, hagámoslo otra vez- Señala.

¿Qué?, no!- Me cruzo de brazos con el ceño fruncido al igual que el de Trunks- Lo siento pero ahora me toca a mí, perdiste tu turno.

Te apuesto por una NALGADA- Hago énfasis en la palabra "nalgada"- A que no puedes meter la bola azul- Digo decidida. La bola azul se encuentra rodeada por las demás bolas. Es imposible que pueda meterla, estoy segura.

Trunks se mueve rápidamente y con los pasos pesados hacia el otro lado de la mesa. Se inclina y golpea la bola blanca con mucha fuerza. Esta golpea a todas las bolas que salen disparadas para todos lados con mucha velocidad, y una de esas bolas golpea a la azul y esta sale disparada como rayo. Pica en el lateral de de la mesa, luego en el otro y por último, cae sobre el hoyo.

Trunks se acerca peligrosamente hacia mí.

Veamos como golpeo ahora- Murmura este con los ojos color fuego.

Yo que tú mejor corro- Murmura el que se parece a Chucky y los demás asienten con diversión.

Oh…Mierda…


	6. Capítulo 6- La botellita de los retos

Mi trasero ardía de tantas nalgadas que había recibido. Se abusaban de mí por ser principiante, aunque yo también di algunas nalgadas.

Nunca creí que podría divertirme tanto pasando el tiempo con Dereck, Ryan, Goten y sobre todo con Trunks. Nos insultábamos, nos dábamos nalgadas y terminábamos riendo todos juntos. Era extraño, pero… se sentía bien. Ellos no eran nada como parecía ser. La verdad es que eran muy divertidos, y eso nunca me lo había esperado.

- Bien es mi turno- anuncio- Trunks-. Me dirijo hacia el que asiente-. Te apuesto una nalgada, a que no metes la bola verde-. Señalo la bola que estaba rodeada de todas las bolas y luego me dirijo a Trunks y le sonrío inocentemente.

Los tres chicos ríen.

Trunks se mueve por toda la mesa tratando de buscar una posibilidad de meter la bola en algún hoyo, pero no tiene opciones, esta vez sí que hice buena elección la verdad.

- Estás muerto chico-. Murmura Ryan con diversión.

Me dirijo hacia una pequeña mesa que se encuentra a unos metros de la mesa de billar y me siento sobre esta. Apoyo el palo de billar entre mis piernas y lo sujeto con mis manos mientras apoyo la cabeza en él y miro a Trunks.

Él se coloca en posición y luego de unos segundos golpea la bola blanca. Esta golpea a todas las bolas pero ninguna de ella golpea la verde. Me felicito mentalmente.

Trunks se levanta de la mesa y se dirige hacia mí con una sonrisa picarona.

- Bien nena, aquí me tienes-. Levanta las manos como diciendo "Soy tuyo hazme lo que quieras". Niego la cabeza con diversión y me bajo de la mesa.

- ¡Dale duro!- Grita uno de los chicos haciendo que nos riamos.

Hago que se voltee y luego le doy una nalgada en el trasero que hace un fuerte ruido.

- ¡Auch!, eso debió doler- Murmura Goten.

- Lo mismo digo- Dice Dereck.

- Es normal tenerle miedo a una chica- Susurra Ryan a Goten, pero todos escuchamos y nos reímos.

- Creo que no, pero te apoyo-. Comenta Goten haciendo que nos riamos más.

- Yo creo que no es normal que un hombre le tenga miedo a una chica- Murmura Trunks con diversión-. Pero tranquilo Ryan que aquí todos sabemos que eres gay, así que no te preocupes-. Trunks sonríe hipócritamente y todos reímos.

- Estás en lo cierto, guapetón-. Dice Ryan, arrastrando las palabras con un tono muy afeminado, y luego le guiña un ojo a Trunks. No puedo evitar reírme, el chico que se parece a Chucky resultó ser muy divertido.

Vuelvo a subirme a la mesa mientras que es el turno de Dereck meter una de las bolas.

Una discusión se desata entre Ryan y Dereck, por que según el primero, dice que Dereck hizo trampa, que no tengo ni idea de cómo es eso posible. Decido arruinar el momento.

- Oigan chicos, este juego ya me aburrió-. Me bajo de la mesa y dejo el palo de billar a un lado.

- ¿Por qué mejor no jugamos a otra cosa?-. todos los chicos se encuentran mirándome, en silencio. Como si hablar de repente detuviera el tiempo.

- Tengo una idea-. Habla Ryan, luego de unos segundos, todas las miradas, incluyendo la mía, se posan en él.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente?-. pregunta Trunks con el ceño fruncido.

Ryan se mueve hacia una pequeña mesa que se encuentra en un extremo de la mesa, allí se encuentran botella, todas de cerveza. Él toma una, pero antes se fija que esta esté vacía, cuando la comprueba trae la botella y la coloca al centro de la mesa.

- Espero que tu idea no sea jugar a la botellita, porque, que tú seas gay no quiere decir que todos lo sean-. Aclara Goten con burla.

Todos reímos, mientras que Ryan fulmina con la mirada a Goten.

- Nada de eso- Dice Ryan con fastidio-. Bueno si.. pero no- Dice con las palabras algo trabadas. Goten rueda los ojos y trato de no reír, pero fallo, estos chicos son realmente divertidos.

Ryan comienza a dar las consignas del juego, según lo que entiendo se trata de retos. La botella de cerveza gira hasta que se detiene y apunta a dos personas. La parte trasera señala al retados y el pico al retado. Es el juego de la botellita, pero con retos.

- Bien, ¿hay alguien que no entendió?-. pregunta Ryan con su mano sobre la botella. Todos negamos- Bien, comencemos-

Ryan hace girar la botella. Esta para luego de unos segundos detenerse y señalar a… Ryan como el retador y a … Trunks como lo otro.

- Uy, esto será divertido- Murmura Ryan mientras sonríe con maldad-. A ver, déjenme pensar- coloca la mano sobre su barbilla.

Decido sentarme en la mesa mientras que Ryan piensa.

- Bien, listo, lo tengo- Levanta un dedo como si estuviera midiendo el viento.

- Y… ¿cuál es el reto?- pregunta Trunks.

- Un.. beso- Dice Ryan con entusiasmo.

- ¡¿Quieres que te bese?!-. pregunta Trunks con horror.

Me atraganto con una risa.

- Oye amigo, estábamos bromeando con lo de gay-. Para cuando Trunks dice eso, me encuentro en un estado de "No. Puedo. Parar. De. Reír… me. Duele. La. Panza.."

- ¡No pedazo de idiota!-. grita con enfado y horror a la vez-. Me refiero a que debes besar a Pan.

El rastro de humor desaparece de mí en un instante.

- ¡Oye! ¿Yo que te hice?-. mi tono es como el de una niñita ofendida.

- Lo siento Pan, pero… tú no me defendiste cuando los chicos dijeron que era Gay- Levanta el dedo como si fuese un padre regañando al hijo, pero con humor y sarcasmo.

- Al menos no dije que lo eras, eso cuenta como que no fui parte del juego-. Contesto con desesperación en mi vos, no quiero besar a Trunks, a pesar del beso que me dio hace unos días fue magnífico, no quiero besarlo, no aquí, rodeada de chicos…


	7. Capítulo 7- Retos extremos XD

- Pero te reíste- acusa Ryan-. Así que eres parte de ellos y su estupidez de "Ryan es Gay".

Sonrío ante el tono agudo que hace al decir las últimas palabras.

- De todas maneras no voy a besar a Trunks- Aclaro y cruzo los brazos como una niña pequeña.

- ¿Ah no?- Mi mirada pasa de Ryan a Trunks, quién se encuentra con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro, una ceja arqueada y sus ojos tienen un brillo maligno.

- Ay no-. Mis ojos se abren como plato y mi boca cae.

- ¿Cuánto debe durar el beso?-. pregunta Trunks, ignorando mi reacción.

- Mmmm… treinta segundos-. Responde Ryan. Su rostro lleva maldad en él.

- Ok-. Murmura Trunks, mientras se acerca a mí. Me arrastro hacia el fondo de la mesa tratando de alejarme de él. El peli-lila llega a mí, e inmediatamente agarra mis pies de los talones y me tira hacia adelante haciendo que quede frente a frente junto a él.

Trunks se encuentra entre mis piernas mientras que sus manos se encuentran en mis muslos. Nuestras respiraciones chocan. Mis ojos se encuentran en sus ojos, pero los ojos de este no están en los míos, sino que están en mis labios. Bajo mi mirada hacia sus labios, sus rosados y suaves labios que tuve la oportunidad de probar y que probablemente lo vuelva a hacer en este momento.

Una parte de mí grita que lo golpee o que haga algo para alejarlo, pero Dios, no puedo, otra parte, gran parte, está desesperada por probar los labios de Trunks.

Nuestros rostros se van acercando cada vez más, y lentamente, hasta que los labios de Trunks rozan los míos.

Cierro los ojos ante el tacto, hasta que siento como Trunks los une.

Trunks me besa de una manera lenta y suave, de una manera en la que jamás he sido besada. Su beso es como una droga, que hace que mi mente vuele hacia un lugar muy especial.

Lentamente coloco mis manos alrededor del cuello de Trunks mientras que las de él suben hacia mi cadera. El beso dura unos segundos más hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire.

- Guau… eso fue… interesante- Murmura Goten.

- ¡Bien hecho Hermano!- Grita Dereck, como si su amigo fuera el más grande de los ídolos. Pero, por alguna extraña razón me ruborizo.

- ¡Yo también quiero darte un beso!-. dice Ryan con el tono de un niñito que quiere una paleta.

- Nooo!-. grito con algo de humos mientras que tiro suaves patadas, tratando de alejarlo. Uno le da en el estómago, aunque mis patadas sean suaves y lentas, él simula dolor.

- No a la violencia-. Murmura. Me río. Los chicos, que también miran la escena, también ríen.

En un segundo de distracción al mirar a Trunks. Ryan se acerca rápidamente a mí y logra esquivar mis patadas. Luego me da un beso en la mejilla y se aleja rápidamente, permitiendo que reaccione.

- Bueno…. Al menos es un beso- Me sonríe-.

- Bueno, ya déjense de beso esto, beso otros y continuemos con los retos- Demanda Dereck.

Todos voltean hacia la mesa. Y este gira la botella.

Luego de algunos segundos la botella para.

Maldigo al notar que el pico de la botella apunta hacia mí.

Mi mirada va derecho, hacia donde apunta la otra parte de la botella. Subo, subo, hasta que me encuentro con esos ojos azules que poseen un brillo de maldad en ellos.

Trunks me está mirando con burla, mientras que sostiene una ceja levantada. Ruedo los ojos y me golpeo la cabeza con la mano.

- ¿Cuál es el reto?-. pregunto con algo de cansancio. No soy consciente de que hora es, pero creo que es demasiado tarde.

- Quítate la remera-. Escupe Trunks, como si lo hubiese pensado hace horas.

- Es broma, ¿verdad?-. miro a todos en la mesa esperando que alguien se ría o que alguien por los menos diga "Caíste", pero nadie habla, todos sonríen con picardía y maldad.

- No nena, no es broma-. Dice Trunks con una sonrisa burlona. Él en realidad quiere que me quite la remera porque… uno: quiere ver mis pechos, lo cual es lo más probable, o Dos: cree que no soy capaz de hacerlo, lo cual demuestra que no me conoce, pero me conocerá…


	8. Capítulo 8- Escape perfecto si claro

Le devuelvo la sonrisa a Trunks mientras que mis ojos se encuentran sobre los de él, sus ojos azules, cada vez más oscuros. Sin pensarlo dos veces me quito la remera sin despegar mis ojos de los de él.

En el momento en el que mi sujetador queda a la vista, los ojos de Trunks van a mis pechos. Sonríe sin quitar su mirada de mis pechos. Un golpe se escucha en la sala y no tardo en notar que Ryan se ha caído. Luego de unos segundos se levanta colocándose sobre sus rodillas, asomando solo sus ojos por la mesa.

- L-li…lindas tetas- Murmura con voz ronca, sin despegar su mirada de mis pechos.

Una carcajada se me escapa ante su cumplido. Que chico tan directo, me digo em mi mente, y me rio aún más.

- Opino lo mismo-. Dice Trunks con voz ronca, al igual que la de Ryan.

- Gracias-. Digo con algo de sarcasmo.

Una vez más giramos la botella, esta queda en Trunks, como retador y en Ryan como el retado.

- Venganza-. Murmura Trunks con maldad hacia su amigo. Ryan hace la señal de "amor y paz" y luego tira besos a todos, como si ese fuera su fin.

- ¿cuál es el reto?-. Pregunta Ryan.

- A ver, déjame pensar….lo tengo-. Dice a los pocos segundos.

- El reto es… que vayas arriba y le digas a Pedro, el barman y dueño del bar, que su hija Lulú tiene un culo enorme-. Dice Trunks con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

Una carcajada se me escapa a pesar de estar sentada sobre la mesa algo dormida. Los chicos también se burlan de Ryan.

- Estás loco, si lo hago Pedro nunca nos dejara volver aquí- Señala Ryan.

- ¿a quién le importa?, podemos encontrar otro bar mejor que este- Responde Trunks.

- Sí, pero no en todos los bares la cerveza es gratis-. El tono de Ryan parece el de una nena caprichosa.

- Creo que alguien le tiene miedo a Pedro- Dice Goten haciendo una vocecita rara.

- Cierra la boca marica- salta Ryan hacia Goten. Todos reímos.

- Anda vamos, es solo por diversión- Señala Dereck.

- ¿qué opinas tú Pan?- pregunta Trunks dirigiéndose a mí.

- Em... yo digo que...- Pienso un segundo- Lo siento Ryan pero tú me hiciste besar a Trunks-. Pronuncio la última frase "besar a Trunks". Simulando asco. Trunks me sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

- Bien, somos cuatro contra uno-. Dereck aclara-. Buena suerte amigo-. Dereck le da unos golpecitos en la espalda-. Si sales vivo de esta-. Murmura una vez que se aleja Ryan.

Ryan se detiene sobre el bar y espera a que Pedro se acerque a él y le pregunte que quiere.

Los chicos y yo nos encontramos junto a Ryan mirando la escena y simulando de la mejor manera posible. Todos tenemos nuestras ropas bien puesta, para que cuando Ryan diga _"culo de Lulú"_, salgamos todos corriendo hacia el auto y largarnos de aquí.

Llega el momento en el que Pedro se acerca a nosotros.

- Chicos -. Su voz es gruesa y algo ronca-. Que es lo que quieren-. Pregunta amable. Pedro es gordo, de baja estura y tiene un pelo largo y grasoso que está sujetado a una cola de caballo.

- Cinco cervezas, por favor-. Pide Ryan. Pedro se las pasa lentamente mientras que los chicos van pasándose la cerveza, hasta que todos tenemos nuestras cervezas. Los cuatro nos dirigimos los vasos a la boca dejando que Ryan hable.

- ¿algo más?-. pregunta Pedro.

- Em… no, solo quería decirte que Lulú tiene un culo enorme, adiós-. La cara de Pedro se transforma completamente, distinto a lo que era.

Su cara se vuelve roja, sus ojos se encuentran entre cerrados y sus labios apretados. Creo que hasta veo humo salir de sus orejas.

Un grito furioso sale de su boca.

- ¡Corran!-. Grita Goten y todos corremos hacia la salida.

- ¡Voy a matarlos!-. grita Pedro mientras corre detrás de nosotros. Admito que a pesar de ser gordo es muy rápido…

Todos logramos salir del bar con velocidad. Trunks, Dereck y yo logramos subir al auto. Trunks al volante, yo a su lado y Dereck atrás.

Me abrocho rápidamente el cinturón **(N/A: La seguridad primero XD) **y miro por la ventana donde se encuentran Ryan y Goten corriendo para llegar al auto.

Goten va adelante y Ryan atrás.

De repente veo como Ryan tropieza con algo y cae frente al suelo perdiendo toda su masculinidad.

- ¡No me dejen!-. grita desde el suelo como un niño horrorizado mientras estira la mano para que Goten la tome. No puedo evitar no reírme ante esa escena.

Goten mira hacia atrás y ve a Ryan en el suelo casi llorando.- ¡Ryan, gran idiota!-. Grita mientras corre hacia él y toma su mano y trata de levantarlo-. ¡Demonios Ryan, ¿de qué te alimenta?!-. Logra levantarlo y los dos salen corriendo hacia el auto.

Goten logra subirse mientras que Ryan queda atrás.

De repente vemos a Pedro salir del bar con una escopeta.

MI-ER-DA

- ¡Apúrate Ryan!-. Gritamos todos a la vez.

- Esperen chicos no me dejen…-. Grita Ryan llorando como un niñito al cual sus padres están por abandonar.

De repente vemos que Pedro tira un tiro al aire. Ryan voltea y al ver a Pedro con la escopeta comienza a llorar y gritar horrorizado. Trunks pisa el acelerador. La puerta de atrás está abierta.

- ¡Ryan, pedazo de idiota salta de una vez!-. grita Trunks.

Sin más rodeo Ryan salta hacia la parte de atrás donde la puerta se encuentra abierta y cae sobre Goten y Dereck.

Trunks pisa el acelerador y maneja a toda velocidad posible escapando de allí.

Cuando estamos ya lejos del bar comienzo a reírme a carcajadas. No puedo evitarlo.

- Eso fue impresionante Ryan, linda caída- Me aprieto la panza que de tanto reírme sin parar. Todos los chicos comienza a reírse conmigo, excepto Ryan que mantiene una cara de pocos amigos.

El viaje se torna algo largo. Todos vamos callados y en silencio mientras que Trunks conduce. Apoyo mi cabeza sobre la ventana, estoy muy agotada debido a que son las cinco de la mañana y me pasé toda la noche en el bar con los chicos.

De repente siento como el sueño me invade y mis ojos se vuelven pesados, siento que alguien me sacude el hombro, ya no soy consciente de nada, me he quedado dormida…


End file.
